User talk:Malchior712
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:D-Master94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 00:35, July 19, 2011}} Sorre is right, you will have to wait a few days before you can edit the locked pages, but in the meantime I put a few of the images you uploaded to good use. Thanks a bunch, this wiki really appreciates it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Not that your work isn't appreciated, but you really should upload pics that are large enough to see clearly. the last few you just uploaded (like the Diaspro and Luna one's) are just too small. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) That flora pic you changed was inappropriate. pics like that are used on more than one page. Next time you want to uplead a new version of a pic under the same name, ask one of the admins first. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Very well. All is for given. And dont forget to sign your messages with the signature button in the tool bar. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Uhm I can fix it... Young sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remove the category "Girls" from those pages. We've replaced it with a category called "Female Characters", and that is what we will be using from now on. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Not so well. We've been unable to obtain the neccicary money to do so. Furthermore, we don't have a car, and we can only go if my Dad has a job waiting for him, and he's been unsuccesfull. As a result, I'm resuming school here in St. Loius, Missouri, but there's a chance we might move before 2012. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, nice to meet you! Making a page dedicated to Fan Art isn't a bad idea. However, this is still a wiki, so I don't think it would be a good idea. Sorry about that. 04:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I used to read the Warriors Series (by Erin Hunter) and my favorite character was Sorreltail. She had a catchy name and I always used that name. 18 is my lucky number :) i was born the day before April 18th, I have always had book number 18 and ya. Whats the story behind your name? SARAH hyder 04:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC)hi.howoldare yougonna be.my brother is gonna be 13 on march 31.your birthday.do you like helia